


Intoxication, Annihilation

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Dean, Challenge Response, Crack, Fever, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people as a whole are aware of the supernatural, Sam and Dean carry on the family business as creature exterminators. When Dean is unexpectedly bitten by a manic Arachne, all hell breaks loose… on the motel room bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication, Annihilation

**Title:** Intoxication, Annihilation  
 **Author:** [](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**hybridshade**](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** slight AU, porn, ‘sex-pollen’ trope, mild crack, needy-bottom!Dean  
 **Word count:** 3300+  
 **Summary:** In a world where people as a whole are aware of the supernatural, Sam and Dean carry on the family business as creature exterminators. When Dean is unexpectedly bitten by a manic Arachne, all hell breaks loose… on the motel room bed.  
 **A/N:** Written as a pinch-hit for [](http://cydsa.livejournal.com/profile)[**cydsa**](http://cydsa.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. I blended your likes of AU, porn, first-time and so on, but while this doesn’t necessarily stick to any of your prompts in particular, there’s some love-pollen, voicemails AND a tiny bit of instigator!Sam in there, so I hope you like~

 

_‘Hi, you’ve reached the Demon Decimators - exterminators of all things foul, evil and otherworldly. We’re out wiping the floor with monsters right now, but please leave your name and phone number after the beep, and we’ll get back to you for an over-the-phone or in-home evaluation. If it’s an emergency, y’ better say so.’_

_BEEP._

“Hi, this is Stacey Forbes, 4116348854. I think I’ve got an Arachne in my laundry room. It seems to have, um, taken a liking to my washing machine and the webbing over the sink is so thick I can’t find the taps anymore. Please help.”

_BEEP._

“Er, hey. Th’ name’s Joe. Reckon I got a Poltergeist or som’thin’ rattlin’ round in m’ basement. Motherfucker keeps turnin’ th’ power out. Gets th’ wife all angry an’ shit. I need this thing gone, man. Call me back, th’ number’s 4199879765.

_BEEP._

“This is Missus Barbara Partridge. My telephone is 99945522. I do believe my teenage son is in the throes of a demonic possession. Lately he has been aggressive, rude, playing offensive music, putting unseemly images up on his bedroom walls, and is being generally impossible to deal with. You must call me back as soon as you hear this message.”

 

~~~{{+}}~~~

 

Dean stomped down the wooden stairs and onto the driveway, heading for their van parked out on the curb. Sam was at his back like always, heavy leather boots scuffing along the ground as he walked, the two cases of their equipment – one in each hand – knocking against his legs with every couple of steps. Glancing back at his brother, Dean took in the sorry state of his faded-blue coveralls – the tears and scorch marks on the right side, the blood splatter on the left that spanned up over his face, the general, all-over remnants of salt and holy water… Dean scowled, knowing his own didn’t look much better. They needed to find a laundromat something fierce.

“If I had a dollar for every time an over-protective, ill-informed parent called us in about their supposed teenaged, demon-possessed child we’d be fuckin’ millionaires by now… Not to mention, real fuckin’ irritated.”

Sam chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, until we finally end up here in some fancy housing estate with a kid that _is actually_ possessed.”

“Damn straight, Sammy. For once, we got to have some fun, _and_ score the motherload.” He held up the black, leather case in his hand, full to the brim with wads of cash. “For the first time ever I’m actually glad the kid belonged to some paranoid, rich bitch with neighbourly-gossip issues.”

“Well, it sure doesn’t happen every day. And it means we’ll be able to replace Dad’s old flame-thrower. Oh, and get the strings repaired on _all_ the crossbows, too.”

Nodding in agreement, Dean couldn’t help thinking that staying in a half-decent motel might be nice as well. They’d had to travel a good six-hours in that god-forsaken van to get to their current location, and they still had at least one more extermination to deal with before they could call it quits – there was no way they were getting back home that night.

“So, Sammy, what’s next?”

“Uh,” Sam dumped their equipment in the back of the van and pulled out his ever-organised datebook, flipping to the right page. “We got an Arachne problem over in Whitfield, two hours west of here.”

He shuddered. _Fuckin’ spiders._ “Well, we better get going then.”

 

~~~{{+}}~~~

 

“This is Bobby’s Wheel ‘n’ Deal, Bobby speakin’.”

“Hey Bobby, its Sam.”

“Heya Sam,” Bobby’s whiskey-roughened tone resonated through the receiver, “What you boys been up to lately? I saw something ‘bout that poltergeist in the paper…?”

“Yeah, that was a curly one,” Sam admitted, “The thing’d been hangin’ out in some guy’s basement for nearly two months after they pulled out some old boxes of the previous owners’ and stirred up the spirit. The electricals and wiring were all over the place, and the house was over a century old so you can imagine the trouble we had trying to corner the thing, what with all the hollow walls and hidden niches.”

“Good thing you two chuckleheads are runnin’ around then.” Bobby made no effort to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

“Yeah, well, anyway, I’m not really calling just to chat… Dean’s got a bit of a problem and I’m a little stuck on what to do…”

“Y’know,” the older man growled down the phone line, “For all that I own and run an auto repair shop, no one ever seems to call me about anything car related.”

Sam swallowed. “Well, if ever our van decides to-”

“Oh, spare me, boy. Just hold on a damn minute.”

Staying quiet, Sam listened in as Bobby put the phone down, shuffled around with some papers, and then there was a ‘thud’ as something was dropped down onto whatever kind of desk the older man was sitting at – most likely a thick, leather-bound book, of which Bobby had many. “Okay son, now what’s that goddamn brother o’ yours gotten himself into this time?”

“Well, there was this Arachne, and we thought we had it-”

“An arachne?” Bobby interrupted in confusion.

“Yeah, an Arachne. I know that’s pretty standard for us but this one was different. It was acting more, like, hyper than I’ve ever seen one of those things act before. And before we knew it, it had bitten Dean on the arm and-”

“Dean got bit?”

“Yeah.” Sam could hear Bobby flipping through book pages hurriedly.

“You kill the thing?”

“Course.”

“Shit.”

“…Bobby what’s goin’ on?”

“You idjits should know better by now – when Arachnes are actin’ all weird like that, means they’re in their version of heat! And when that happens they produce different enzymes and for about a week their venom ain’t venom no more, it’s somethin’ else – and I’m pretty sure you’ve already figured out what.”

Sam swallowed, catching on. “Oh, shit.”

“I’ll say. You better nail that brother o’ yours down to the floor cuz the next twenty-four hours are gonna suck balls beyond all your imagination. And you’ll probably wanna get out your flare gun while you’re at it – this time tomorrow it’s my bet that you’re gonna be wantin’ to burn your eyeballs out.”

 

~~~{{+}}~~~

 

Sam wrapped up another towel full of ice and placed it against his brother’s prone form, doing his best to keep his body temperature down. It’d been about five hours since Dean had been bitten, and the fever had set in quickly, warming his skin to almost dangerous heights and reducing his behavioural inhibitions to next to nothing. He’d had to lock Dean in the van before informing Miss Forbes that her Arachne problem was taken care of and noting down her credit card details for their payment, for fear of his brother trying to hurt the woman. He’d called Bobby as soon as he’d left her house and thankfully the older man had not only picked up on the first ring, but had been able to inform him what was happening right away.

Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to offer a cure – there wasn’t one since they’d already killed the offending creature – but he did tell Sam that Dean wasn’t going to die over it, he was just going to have to ride out the twenty-four-odd hours that the hysteria lasted for. And so there Sam was, having tied his brother down to the motel bed and kept him cool with ice packs, just as Bobby had suggested, waiting for the worst to set in.

On the bed Dean’s form twitched and spasmed, seeking relief. Sam had dosed him with the last couple of Vicodin from their first-aid stash, and it had kept him calm and drowsy for going on two hours, but already he was starting to wake from it, his head tossing back and forth every few seconds.

“Sam,” Dean croaked out, dilated eyes seeking his younger brother, and Sam was right there perched on the edge of the mattress, ready to help him take a sip of water from a plastic bottle.

“I’m here, man,” Sam replied, taking a moment to rearrange one of the ice-packs propped under Dean’s armpit. It took all his strength to keep his eyes focussed in the right place and not let them wander further down – for all that Dean was dressed in a threadbare t-shirt and boxer briefs, Sam still found him far too exposed, and couldn’t help thinking that the straining hardness poking up between his brother’s legs was pointing right at him, beckoning. He knew it was ridiculous, he knew it was all sorts of messed up, but Dean lying there desperate and wanting was like having the proverbial carrot dangling over his head that was all but within arm’s reach.

“You got-gotta touch… touch me, Sam,” Dean stuttered, his hips bucking up ineffectually into the air, and he struggled against the ropes holding his wrists and feet in place.

“You really don’t want me to do that, Dean. It’s just the virus talking, and you'll only hate yourself later.”

“Fuck you,” he spat, then groaned as he rubbed himself against the half-melted ice pack positioned against his waist, “No, no, fuck _me_. Jesus Christ, _fuck me_.”

“Christ,” Sam echoed, forcing himself to swallow down what would surely have been a rather unbecoming sound. There had to have been some kind of supernatural pheromone-y thing going on because there was no way he was getting a hard-on and feeling his blood pounding so intensely without help-

His train of thought was interrupted when a hand suddenly clamped around his jaw and dragged him down, fusing his lips against Dean’s and just about toppling him completely onto his brother’s chest. Sam resisted, trying to pull back, but he only got so far when a leg circled around his waist, adhering them together from hips to head.

“How did you-?” Sam choked around a breath, eyes staring down at his brother’s lips, pink and plump from when he’d been biting down on them earlier.

“Know how you tie knots, Sammy,” gasped Dean, not trying to hide his crazed smirk, “Just needed a minute…”

Sam felt another tug and Dean’s other arm and leg pulled free, twisting around him and cementing their connection. If possible his brother’s skin seemed to heat even further, and Sam could feel the ice-packs practically liquefying against his thighs and forearms as he lay. Dean shuddered and began to rut against him wildly, not unlike the way a dog might, but Sam got a hold of himself and managed to disentangle their bodies whilst Dean was otherwise occupied.

“Sam, gotta… please, need-”

“I know, dude, just let me…” Sam reached into Dean’s overnight bag that he’d left beside the bed, and extracted the bottle of lube that he always kept there. “Here it is.”

Dean’s eyes seemed to flash with longing, and he threw off his remaining items of clothing with abandon, pulling himself onto his knees and baring his ass for the world to see.

“If only you were always so agreeable,” Sam muttered under his breath as he shed his own clothes, and then shuffled forward to get a closer look at Dean’s body, his thumb stroking around the pink rosebud between Dean’s cheeks, the muscle winking at him when he moved no further.

“C’mon, Sammy, c’mon, c’mon-”

The mantra repeated over and over as Sam dribbled lube over his brother’s entrance and played with it with his fingers, dipping in and pulling out, circling round and stretching as he went. Dean was virtually crying by the time he withdrew to slick up his own cock, his pleas nearly unintelligible, but Sam carried on as before, taking as much time as he dared before lining himself up with Dean’s hole and plunging forward, driving all the way in.

Dean screamed into the pillow pushed against his face, and his body tensed, clamping down hard on Sam’s dick. Sam looked down to find his brother had already spent himself, pearly drops dotting the sheets and some still clinging to the tip of Dean’s flushed cock.

When Sam didn’t move for a moment, Dean – despite his recovering state – took it upon himself to get things started and thrust himself back hard onto Sam, their skin smacking together and their mingling sweat oozing stickily through the cracks of their bodies.

“Go on, then,” Sam urged, his voice sounding almost menacing as it grated against his dry throat. He straightened his arms and held his body still and firm, leaving room enough for his brother to move beneath him. “You’re the one that wants this so bad, so you can do all the goddamn work.”

Whimpering, Dean was too far gone to think about not complying, so began rocking back-and-forth in a disorderly rhythm, gradually gaining speed and grunting each time his ass slapped back against Sam’s hips. It took all of Sam’s will to remain unmoving, but he held out right until the end when he found himself perched on the very precipice, only then did he take hold of Dean’s waist and throw himself forward, pumping once, twice and then releasing his seed into his brother’s depths with a throaty growl.

Beneath him, Dean shuddered and choked on a wordless sound, coming for a second time without even being touched. Sam could already feel his body dragging him towards sleep, but he still managed to find his brother’s wrecked face and note the persevering fever in his eyes before he dropped them both to the mattress and let his eyes slip shut.

Today was just far too much for a guy to handle – and it wasn’t over yet.

 

~~~{{+}}~~~

 

Groaning, exhausted, Sam found himself brought back to wakefulness by a radiating warmth at his side, the pure heat of it cloying and uncomfortable. Peeling his eyes open he found the room still cloaked in the darkness of early morning, but the shadowed figure of his brother was unmistakable, and the desperate attempts of Dean’s naked, sweat-sticky body were obvious even through his semi-consciousness.

Rolling away, Sam ignored Dean’s crazed whimpers while he grabbed for the lube, and he pinned his brother down to the mattress while he fumbled for the ropes to re-tie his limbs to the bed, making doubly sure that the knots would hold this time.

“My brother: the needy slut,” Sam muttered with vague amusement, slicking himself up and prodding his fingers at Dean’s still open and ready entrance, “I almost hope you don’t remember any of this because you’re going to be impossible to deal with when you come out the other side.”

Both of them cried out as Sam slid home.

 

~~~{{+}}~~~

 

“Dude, you’re reading more of those old, nasty books again?”

Looking up from the text in his hands, Sam blinked vacantly at his brother, not entirely sure where he was going with such a statement. It had been three days since Dean’s fever and their subsequent… _transgression_ , and they’d been tip-toeing awkwardly around each other ever since, neither of them sure how to bridge the gap back into realm of normal. But, if this was going to be Dean’s effort, then sure, Sam would play along.

“Yeah, man, it’s actually pretty interesting. Don’t you think it would be weird living in a world where no one knew demons existed? I mean, it’s only been about seventy years since that was reality. But now, it’s hard to imagine anything any different.”

“Well, sure,” Dean’s lips twisted and he crossed his arms over his chest, “But it’s not like things’ll ever go back to being that way, so I don’t see why it’s necessary to-”

“Don’t you ever think about it, though?” Sam let the book fall into his lap with a _thunk_. He wondered if Dean was still talking about what he thought he was talking about, but he ploughed on regardless. “What we’d be doing if we didn’t have the family business? Hell, there probably wouldn’t even _be_ a family business.”

“You reckon? I dunno. Dad seemed like the kinda guy who woulda trained us in sports or somethin’ if not for monster hunting. Maybe have sent us off to the military, even.” Dean stopped and paused for a moment, then turned to his younger brother directly and changed tactic. “Why? If things had been different what would you have done?”

“Gone to frickin’ law school like I wanted to,” Sam huffed, “Not that doin’ Business was _bad_ exactly...”

“So you woulda been some fancy-ass lawyer by now, right? I totally can’t see it, man. Sure you’re smart enough, but...”

“But, what?”

“I dunno…” Thoughtful, Dean drew slowly on a breath and took his time getting back to the point. “Just get the feeling our lives are destined to be fucked-up no matter what lifetime we’re livin’ in.”

Feeling oddly affected by those words, Sam pulled his gaze away from his brother and looked down at his hands. “Whatever. What about you then? If things were different?”

“Man, I’d have a really awesome, totally old-school fuckin’ car, instead of that piece-a-shit van thing we piss around in. It’d be sleek black, I’d fix and maintain it myself, and she’d be my baby - all mine.”

“A car?” Sam spat, incredulous, “And what would you do with it? Play travelling salesman or some crap?”

“Who knows, Sammy. Maybe I’d be a drifter, drivin’ town to town when I felt like it, hustlin’ for chow and a room, sleepin’ with hot, blonde bartenders.”

“That’s so ridiculous.”

“Yeah, for a nerd-boy like you, maybe.”

“So sue me for having greater ambitions.”

Dean had no comeback for that one, and merely continued to stare pensively at the shitty vinyl lining their kitchen floor.

“You know, though…” Sam went on, “Even if I had gone off to some fancy college to be a lawyer, I still woulda come back for you y’know? I wouldn’t’ve let you go on without me.”

“Wha-?”

Sam took the opportunity to dump his book on the table and extend his arm out to grab Dean by the belt-loops, pulling him away from the wall he’d been leaning against and into the ‘v’ of his legs. He dropped his hands to the back of Dean’s thighs and all but lifted him onto his lap, tucking his legs around his waist so that their groins pressed together through their jeans.

“Sam, what’re you-?”

Ignoring his brother’s hesitation, Sam rolled his hips, pulling Dean firmly against him just to make sure he could feel every inch of the hardness rising in his pants. “You remember everything from the other night, right? Every little thing that we did?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean’s gasp sounded like a hiccup, but he held his voice firm. “Yeah, I remember it all.”

He hesitated. “Was it…was it so bad that we…?”

Dean caught on quick, and couldn’t help blushing. “No, no, it wasn’t. And we could… if you wanted, I mean…”

“Yeah, I want,” breathed Sam, sliding his hands over his brother’s hips and into the gap between his jeans and his skin, skating down until he held one firmly muscled globe in each palm. He squeezed. “You said you thought our lives would be fucked-up no matter what, right?”

Breathing heavily, Dean pushed back into his brother’s grasp. “Yeah, I said that. Why?”

“Do you think we’d still have escalated to this level of fucked-up in another existence?”

“I… maybe? Maybe we woulda been normal, but… maybe we woulda gotten around to this sooner, too.”

“Fuck,” Sam hissed, withdrawing his hands and pushing Dean away and back onto his feet, ripping his eyes away from the denim-covered temptation jutting out at the crux of his legs. His brother just looked at him, bleary-eyed and confused, and Sam jerked his head towards the doorway on the other side of the room. “Go get the hell on the bed – I’m not going to fuck you into unconsciousness on a crappy wooden chair where anyone walking by could see you.”

Dean’s whole body jolted like he’d been shot with an electric current, his head immediately whirling around to stare intensely at the door that led towards the bedroom they shared. “Yeah, yeah, getting gone. Jesus. I wonder if in another existence you woulda been the death of me there, too.”

 

~~~{{+}}~~~


End file.
